Winx Club: The Rebirth of Sparx Season 1
by Shadow Leaf Nin
Summary: Bloom is the last surviving princess of Sparx. And now she and her friends are on a mission to find her parents and save her people. Find out what happens in... Winx Club: The Rebirth of Sparx Season 1...


**Winx Club: The Rebirth of Sparx**

**Chapter List: Season 1**

Prologue

Once upon a time in the magical kingdom far, far, far away there was a normal earth girl who discovered she was a fairy and a princess. Her life was changed forever into a fairy tale. A story of courage, friendship, and adventure. It is an enchanted story but one without a happily ever after. Because she is not been able to write an ending. Until now…

Chapter 1: Hogin the Swords Men

It's a dark, depressing and stormy night as a group of six went to a place far up on a mountain. This group was on a mission and they wore all the same dark cloaks to cover themselves. As the lighting hit the ground with a crack and smash the wind and snow on top of that was even bad and worse then the lighting and thunder. The group of six girls mind you were in fact the Winx girls from Alfphea. As they got near their destination one said "We are near." As Bloom continued, "This has got to be Hoggin's Castle. Is everyone ready? Then let's go." The place that Bloom said was in fact really Hoggin's Castle. This Castle was perched on top of a mountain as winds blew from all direction and the storm as well the girls finally made it to the castle. To get tot the top of the mountain the girls took a lift up and at the entrance of the castle was an arch way with the symbol of a sword in the middle. The girls were all in a window as they jumped in Stella said "Now that's just rude. No one is here to welcome us." Bloom sighed at Stella's statement as Stella said "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?" as her voice echoed through the corridor of the castle many swords appeared and with the swords were robots coming right at them. Stella said annoyed "Is there anybody else?" Bloom on the other hand yelled "WINX ENCHANTIX!" as they all took off their capes. Tecna was the first to say "Magnetic storm!" As the attack destroyed two robots. As for Stella she shouted "sea of Light!" as her attack destroyed six robots. Lalla was having some trouble as two robots were attacking her at once. Musa and Flora were having some trouble as well. Lalla was able to destroy about six robots. Bloom said as she destroyed a robot to Lalla "These robots are like ice. So I'm gonna turn up the heat." Lalla responded "go for it girl, we'll back you up." As they all continued to fight Tecna said "scanning now. Their control unit is behind that wall Bloom." Bloom nodded as she shouted "WINX GET READY FULL DRAGON ENERGY!" as her attack destroyed 75% of the robots as she went to the wall she shouted "fushion fire!" as she destroyed the wall she then destroyed the main unit. Bloom got to her friends as Musa said "Nice moves there Bloom. A whole army of robots reduced to scap metal in less then two minutes." Bloom said "well that's what I call team work." Tenca then mentioned of another pressonce as Bloom said it must be Hoggin the swords men. As they got to a room out of nowhere a sword was pointed at Bloom's neck as she asked in confusion and shock "H-hey what's going on?" As the man looked at her Bloom said "Hoggin the swords men form the Company of Light." Hoggin looked angry.

Outside Mrs. Farigonda showed up as she said in a worried tone "Oh I hope I'm not too late?" then she disappeared.

Back in the castle Hoggin said annoyed " you invaded my castle and not only do that but you destroyed my guards. But you wont have –" but he was cut off when Mrs. Farigondfa showed up. She said to Hoggin "Hoggin we're all a little board with you and your sword. " As Stella said in relief "Headmistress Farigonda!" Hoggin was shocked as he said in amazement "by a thound stars is it really you Farigonda?" She nodded as she said "Now lower your sword in the presence of Bloom the last surviving princess of Sparx." Hoggin could not beilve what he just heard as he dropped his sword he said shocked "Oritel and Mariam's daughter? She's alive? But how? I thought she?…" Farigonda said sadly "No my old friend she was rescued. She grew up on Earth under adoptive parents. And now she's come back here to find her real parents. But for right now how about you come back to Alfphea and take the invitation that you have been avoiding for along time." Hoggin chuckled and said "Okay I will."

**Author's Notes:**

Bloom right now is on a mission to find her lost parents Oritel and Mariam the King and Queen of Sparx. She has to find her parent and save the people of her homeland.

Bloom in this story will not have any siblings besides Daphne her older sister. And even though her parents are young that does not mean that she will be an older sister.

R&R my story and critics if you type anything about my English I will not allow any more anonymous reviews from now on. I am only in the middle of two stories for Naruto my fisrt is The Return and the second is A Second chance also R&R if you can. CRITICS I WANT YOUR REAL OPPINOIN NOT A WHOLE PARAGRAPH! I'm doing my best!

I will also try and update as soon as possible. And there will be a sequel to this story after I finish…


End file.
